Maybe?
by In The End I'm Alone
Summary: Fionna and GumBall are dating but Marshall doesn't like how GumBall treats her. Marshall thinks GumBall doesn't deserve Fionna. Bad Summery sorry-Please read its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Adventure Time or the characters! (If I did it would have more gender-bender episodes!) Also the title has nothing to do with the story I just needed a name to it, sorry if it confused you!**

When I saw her I thought my heart would stop, well if it had still been beating I was sure it would have. I smirked at the idea of dying just by staring at Fionna. The only problem was that I couldn't stop staring at Fionna. She was stunning! The dress she was wearing showed off her curves amazingly. It wasn't extremely short like most girls wore theirs but it was the perfect length to make her seem irresistible and the blue of it matched her eyes beautifully. She wasn't wearing that weird rabbit hat of hers so her hair was down to about her waist. The only thing that was off on her outfit was the pink gummy arm sitting at her thigh. I had to control a growl when I saw Gum-Wad grinning, observably satisfied in catching me staring at Fionna. He started to lean into her and whisper something in her ear successfully making her blush a beautiful pink, all the while smirking at me I suppressed the urge to punch the pink prick as I started to float over to them.

"Hey Fionna, didn't think you liked this kind of party. Did you finally learn how to dance?"

The club we were in was a techno beats dance club just outside the nightosphere. There was really only three ways anyone could get in. You had to either flirt with the guard at the front(a very tough-looking guy who only ever grunts to people), be really good at dancing or know someone that owns the place. Because the club was so close to the nightosphere the Queen claimed it as open territory for the royalty of the nightosphere. Not that she'd ever step step foot in here, it was just for show of dominance over the land. And of course being The Vampire King I had full access.

"I never said I didn't like these places, I just don't go to them often. Besides G.B. knows the owners daughter. She gave us V.I.P. passes for the night so we decided to use them."

As Fionna was explaining I saw Gum-Puke staring at some girl with a black dress that was so short it could have been a T-shirt and so tight I thought she would pass out any second. She had bright red hair and was probably eye fucking the shit out of Gum-Brains. It took me a second to remember her but I realized she was the owners daughter Piper. I used to date her but dumped her after a few days because she was a slut. She started to walk over to us keeping eye contact with Gum-Fuck the whole time.

"Hey GumBall! I'm like so glad you could make it!" She tossed her hair back while saying this in a girly high-pitch voice that I'm positive if you listened to for a long time your ears would bleed.(I remember that being another factor in our break up)

"Yeah, Fionna and I, decided to enjoy our V.I.P. passes tonight. Thank you for giving them to us." The whole time Gum-prick was talking I noticed his eyes glued to the low V-cut of her dress.

"oh right! Your like GumBall's girlfriend right? Don't you like fight dragons and stuff? Don't you think that's like a man's work?" Piper tossed her hair back again when she was done talking. She had been smirking the whole time she said this. Gum-Bitch had turned his head the other way so Fionna wouldn't see him laughing at her, unfortunately for Gum-Shit Fionna heard him.

"So, like, do you have an OCD that makes you toss your hair all the time?" Fionna shot back making Piper turn red with anger."Oh and for your question earlier it turns out all the men in Aaa are incapable of saving there own pretty pink ass's!" Fionna had turned her head and glared at Gum-Crap while saying this.

I took this as an opportunity to talk. I coughed to get there attention."Fionna I think you meant all the boy's in the land of Aaa. I consider myself a man. After all I've never been captured by the Ice Queen. I guess she just likes princes and can't handle a real king." GumBall had turned red from either embarrassment or anger I wasn't sure,  
Probably both.

**Hope you liked! please comment and if you can come up with more names for Marshall to call GumBall-I ran out of names! ^-^~yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I didn't get to use all the names you made for Marshall to call GumBall but I will use them in later chapters! :P~tehe!**

"Really? I thought the only reason she hasn't kiddnapped you was the fact that your face scared her off." Gum-  
butt shot back at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Piper chuckle.

"Hey GumBall why don't I show you the like private room for our V.I.P's. Fionna you should like totally hang out with Marshall! You know to make sure he doesn't feel lonely or something." Piper said flipping her hair in my face while she grabbed Gum-douche's hand. Tugging him to the stairs in the far left side.

"That is an exalent idea, Piper! Fionna I'll come back and get you in a little bit. Please try not to embarresse me while I'm gone, ok?" Gum-the-fucken'-bastard called, his full attention on Piper's ass.

I stared mind-fucked as they left Fionna and me behind. I couldn't believe Gummy-ass just said that to Fionna!  
I turned around to say something to cheer Fionna up but fell short when I saw her trying stop her tears from coming out. She had her face scrunched up in a weird way and her cheeks were red as a tear managed to escape her. It only took me a moment to pick her up and take her to the exit. I avoided the stares of everyone as we floated past them, not really caring what they thought of me. My mind was fully fixed on getting Fionna out of here. She had burried her face in my chest when I picked her up, I couldn't see her crying but when I got to the exit I felt my shirt clinging to my chest. As I was stepping outside when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir, But I'm going to have to ask you to put the lady down. We like to make sure our "Clients" don't drug the girls." A gruff voice said behind me. I turned around to see the security gaurd with his hands in fists ready to take me down.

"Bobby! Let him go he's Marshall Lee! Besides she doesn't work here. She came in with the Candy Prince." Rick, Piper's dad and the manager of the club, yelled while walking over to us.

"We're terribly , I hope you'll forgive us. As a apology please acsept a free night with one of our girls.  
I'm sure they will be happy to acompony you for a while." Rick said, nervously bowing with Bobby.

I felt Fionna tense up as she caught on to what they ment. I gripped her tighter, trying to control my anger at the body graurd for calling Fionna a prostitute.

I only managed to get out a "No" because my jaw was tightly closed. I felt one of my fangs cut into my lip from the action, making blood drip into my mouth.

" , I can promise you that they won't disapoint. We make sure are girls are fully train-"

"I SAID NO!" I growled at the manager, exposing my fangs to get him to back off. I had forgotten about the blood from my lip so some of it was spit on his face.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-orr-ry, Mr.L-Lee! Please forgive us!" The manager and body gaurd had gotten on thier knee's in a begging position. I was so annoyed and pissed off at them I let out a vicious growl, flying off in the drection of my house so I wouldn't have to listen to any more of thier annoying pleas.

"M-m-marshall?" Fionna whispered. I had slowed down, once we got far enough away, so that we were just drifting towards my house. I wanted to give Fionna time to calm down.

"Yeah Fionna?" I whispered back.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my house. I know if Cake saw you like this she would worry over you. You can call her and tell her your staying the night at my house or something..." I didn't want to say 'you can tell her your staying at GumBalls house' even though it would be a more believable lie.

"Thank you, Marshall." Fionna hugged me tighter.

"No problem..." I whispered back.

**Sorry for the short chapter's I can only think of a little bit at a time but because of this I'll try to update every few days so you all can have more to read! If you have idea's for the next chapter I'd love to hear them! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the last chapter's spelling. I forgot to do spell check before I uploaded it and didn't feel like fixing it (I'm so lazy! :P) I'd like to Thank Pat-975 and Matt(Guest) I loved your names for GumBall! In this chapter there wasn't much talk about Gumball so I only got to use a few but I will use more in later chapters. Also special thanks to GMC, your review ment a lot to me(I really had to say ThankYou!) Anyway thank you for all the reviews!**  
**Please keep telling me what you think and tell me if you have idea's for the next chapters! ~ '3' ~**

I heard Fionna explaining to Cake that she was staying at Gumtard's place so she wouldn't worry over her.  
Grabbing the glass of water I had poured her and a box of tissues to wipe her eye's, I walked back into the living room. Fionna was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knee's so they were pulled to her chest.  
I placed the cup on the floor and handed the tissues to her. She wiped her eyes a little and set them down. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the time wore on so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey so um...yesterday I was talking to a forest nymph and she ended up giving me a mystic sword. It can control fire. The nymph needed help getting it out of her tree cause every time she touched it the thing would burn the tree." As soon as I started talking it was like I couldn't stop. When I finally finished my story I wanted to punch my brain a million times for saying something so stupid.

"Pf-fft haha hahahaha, what?! Where did that come from Marshall? Oh dude that was so lame!" Fionna was laughing like crazy and her face was going red. She started to clutch her stomach because of the pain.**(I hate it when you laugh so hard your stomach starts to hurt!)**

"Yeah right, I'M lame? Your face is turning so red your like a tomato!" I chuckled back, glad that I had made Fionna laugh. Fionna had started to calm down so she could speak again but she was still giggling a little. She took a sip out of the water I brought her to cool her throat.

"Haha Marshall that doesn't count! I can't be lame for my bodies natural reaction. Beside's you're the one who was having a brain-fart!" She giggled at me.

"Whatever I planned that. It wasn't a brain-fart, it was all part of a brilliant plan." I said as matter-of-factly as I could manage.

"Oh really? Then what does your plan call for now?" She was staring at me with a playful gleam in her eye and had leaned in a little closer. It took me a minute to process what she said with her so close. I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen, taking the glass of water with me and putting it in the sink.

"My 'plan' now calls for dinner. We are eating red spaghetti**(basically the noodles are red along with the sauce)** for dinner and strawberry/cherry ice cream or red velvet cake for dessert. Chose your favorite." I said while trying to get my mind from thinking of Fionna's body being so close to me earlier.

"Hmm...I chose strawberry ice cream for dessert!" I smiled at that, knowing strawberry was Fionna's favorite food.  
I remember her even having strawberry scented shampoo. Something I found out when I kicked Cake and her out of their house. I was taking a shower when I saw that the shampoo and conditioner was strawberry scented with vanilla body wash. Two scents that always defined Fionna, I had learned over time.

"Ok, here." I handed her a bowl of spaghetti that I had heated up already and began to put mine in the microwave.

"You have to eat first."**(He sounds like a parent!)**

"Hey, Marshall?" Fionna spoke after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Can you eat your food or do you only suck the color of it out?" She said while taking a seat at the table.

"I can eat food but it has to be red." I got my bowl and sat down next to her.

"Then why do you suck the color out of food?"

"It's kinda like a snack. I can live off of it plus it's faster so I do it more often but I like to _eat_ stuff every now and then." I explained while taking a big bite out of my spaghetti to prove a point.

"Oh, huh..."

"What?"

"So... all those times you came over and sucked the red out of my strawberries you could have just ate them instead of leaving a gross gray mushy thing that i had to clean up afterwards?" She had raised an eyebrow and was glaring at me.

"Umm...I gotta...ugh..." I was trying to think of something to say before Fionna got mad at me.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Well, ugh...sorta..."

"Marshall you tart! Next time you suck the red out of a strawberry at my house your cleaning it up!" She yelled at me.

"Ok, Ok, I will! I promise." I said putting my hands up in a sign of surrender.

"mfghtera-stupid-rafghria-Marshall" She grumbled while taking another bite out of her spaghetti. I smirked at her angry face. 'She always manages to be cute without trying' I thought while taking a bite out of my own food. After a few minute of talking about random things we were done with our food. We decided to watch a movie while eating dessert so I went in the kitchen to grab some ice cream for us while Fionna went to my room to borrow clothes she could sleep in. When I finished making our ice cream bowls I went into the living room to find a half-naked Fionna sitting on the couch. she had my favorite long-sleeve shirt on and I could see a little bit of her panties from the shirt riding up her legs. 'Oh GLOD!' I mentally moaned. I felt my pants getting tighter than usually as I stared at Fionna. My mind suddenly went back to earlier tonight when Prince I-can't-save-my-own-ass said all those things to Fionna. I started to go back to normal thinking of the way he had treated her. 'I can't believe he can even look at her face and say things like that! How can he not see how lucky he is to be able to even hold her!' I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts and began to walk to the couch.

**Ok, so I know you guys will probably hate me for giving you a cliff hanger like that but I know if I kept writing I wouldn't be able to stop!** **Besides I'm not really sure how I want the next chapter to go(if you know what I mean 'wink wink') Sooo if you would kindly review this chapter and tell me what you think should happen(or what you want) to happen for the next chapter I would love to read it. Seriously guys I just write whatever comes to mind first so I don't actually know how this is going to end. Anyways Favorite, Review, put it on your alerts anything it would make me really happy! ^-^~till next time, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I was Sitting down on the couch Fionna looked up at me. 'holy shit! I'm going to rip that prissy pink bitch's eyes out! He doesn't even deserve to look at Fionna!' I thought while looking away from Fionna quickly so she wouldn't see I had accidentally looked down her shirt. Her bra was white with a bunch of rainbow color polka dots on it with a rainbow bow in the middle where you were suppose to hook it. The thought of what lay beyond the bra almost made my nose-bleed and the ice cream bowl I was holding to almost spill. Fionna's voice got me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Marshall? What movie are we going to watch?" Fionna asked, taking the ice cream bowl I made for her before I dropped it on her.

"Umm..." I suddenly felt extremely stupid for not thinking about what movie to watch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I said trying to be smooth and hoping she wouldn't notice that I hadn't thought about the movie.

"Umm...How about Nightmare Before Christmas? I love that movie!"**(One of my favorite movie ever!)**

"Ok I'll get it" I got up and went to the where I kept my movies in. Once I found it I waked to the TV and played it. As soon as I sat down I automatically put my arm around her back. I was going to pull it back when I realized what I had done, but before I could Fionna started to lean on me. I started to tense up when she did this. I wasn't used to me and Fionna doing this kind of stuff. When it was Ashley or Piper I didn't really care but I always get scared around Fionna when we do stuff because if I do something wrong Fionna might hate me. The thought of Fionna hating me hurt more than when I became a vampire... Fionna looked up at me when she felt me tense. She was starting to pull back when I relaxed and put my arm around her and pulled her back. It felt good to have her leaning on me. I could smell her strawberry hair and her vanilla scented body. The movie started and we began to watch while eating our ice cream.

******I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'd like to **apologize for taking so long to up-date. A new character will be appearing soon so I hope you all like him! Also I know this chapter was super short and I'm really sorry for that I've been super busy. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I was trying to focus on the movie but it was getting more impossible with every second! The movie had barely begun and with Fionna leaning on me I couldn't help but notice her breasts. Every time she would breathe I could feel them rub against me. It wasn't like I've never seen boobs but when it came to Fionna I felt like everything she did could be turned into a fantasy for me-and right now it was getting extremely hard for me to sit still.

"Marshall are you ok?" Fionna looked up at me with concern in her beautiful blue eyes. With her staring directly at me I couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking of her that way. I could feel my face turning a light shade of pink.

"I think Marshy's just havin' trouble with his willie. I'd give em' a minute if I wore you, miss." Fionna jumped at the sound of the boyish britain accent coming from behind them. Marshal groaned knowing the voice all to well. Fionna jumped up automatically grabbing for her retractable sword and held it pointed at the little boy. The boy smirked in amusement at her, knowing he could easily take her down at any second he wanted. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder silently telling her he wasn't a danger. She slowly lowered her sword understanding what I ment but kept her eyes on the boy.

"Gabriel." I said politely nodding my head in respect but fighting the urge to yell at him for what he said earlier.

"Marshall it's a pleasure to see you again! It has been too long! And is this the young adventuress I've been hearing so much about? The one called Fionna, I believe it was?" Gabriel smiled widely while bowing low to the floor. Fionna bowed back showing her respect but she had a confused look on her face and I saw her quickly take a look at me as she returned to her standing position. She looked back at Gabriel.

"It still is." She replied to him.

"Fionna this is Gabriel The Demon Prince. Gabriel this is Fionna The Adventuress." I quickly introduced them to each other. Fionna extended her hand to shake Gabriel's but before she could he grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it lightly.

"Why are you here?" I asked irritation evident in my voice. Seeing him do that made me want to grab Fionna and hide her so he wouldn't look at her.

"Can't I come and see my older brother just to check if he's ok? I haven't seen you in a few centuries." He said smiling. 'That's an interesting reaction' he thought.

**Ok so that was Gabriel ^-^ He's Marshall younger brother! The idea to add him came from his review on my other chapter. And to answer TheMidgitWarrior review Piper is a girl Marshall dated after Ashley. Basically like a rebound girlfriend. **

**I am sorry for the short chapter again. I've been having trouble trying to write this one :P but I hope you all like it please review if you have any questions on my story or suggestions! Bye~see ya' next time!**


End file.
